Generally, the integration technique of the integrated circuit has developed rapidly and it enabled the digital signal process, thereby giving competitiveness to the digital television receiver. Therefore, various signal processing impossible in the analog signal processing systems is newly becoming possible, but the recent NTSC broadcasting system, which adapts the interlacing scan type of 2 to 1, generates flicker at the frame frequency rates due to the luminance changes of adjacent scan lines, and causes vertical movement to be viewed differently at each field. For these reasons, the coarse scan line structure is formed, the flight of the scan line toward the vertical is disturbed by the line crawl during its flight, and the vertical resolution is reduced by the interlacing scan, thereby lowering the picture quality. Thus, the conventional technique for compensating the lowering of picture quality as described above has used a method of constituting the timing/spacing filter of the three dimensions utilizing the frame memory, but it requires a large capacity memory and has many unreasonable problems in the popularization from the economical viewpoint. Also a method of changing to sequential scan by using only line memory was put to the practical use, but had many problems hindering improvement of the picture quality when considering the picture quality.